


spy candy

by 2jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, kinda rushed ngl, rich!Doyoung, spy!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jejudo/pseuds/2jejudo
Summary: he knew what him and doyoung had wasn’t healthy, but sometimes it was the quick fix he needed. in a sick and twisted way, they were the only ones they could trust.





	spy candy

**Author's Note:**

> inspo. spy candy by jidenna

jungwoo looked over the masses of the party. girls wearing sleek and expensive dresses danced with whoever they pleased, whether that be the men who were also wearing expensive suits or their friends who were dressed similar to them. jungwoo looked everywhere around him on the dance floor for him but then looked up the staircase that led to to a platform that was overlooking the entire party.

if jungwoo was looking, he had already found him. jungwoo felt doyoungs’ stare burn through everyone boring into him, the steady flow of people moving disappeared from all aspects of his senses and was filled with doyoung’s look. doyoung smiled, knowing the effect he had on jungwoo by just a simple look. jungwoo smiled too, not being able to help it. he began walking towards the staircase getting ready to meet him but then a girl approached doyoung and stood right in front of him, blocking his view of jungwoo. jungwoo saw her hands go to doyoung’s shoulders and rub on them, bringing him closer to her. jungwoo stopped in his track, and instead faced the party, realizing he could also play these games. jungwoo grabbed a drink from the plate a waiter was holding and began to move with the crowd, mixing in with the large mass of people.

jungwoo believed that he was great at blending in, but suddenly a hand grabbed him on the wrist and slightly pulled him, not enough to make his body move or make anyone notice. He followed the hand but was met halfway by doyoung whispering in his ear to meet him at their spot in ten minutes. with that, the voice was gone and jungwoo could feel that familiar stirring in his gut.

eight minutes went by before he became impatient and snuck from the group to their spot.

the infamous spot was where jungwoo and doyoung met for the first time. jungwoo snuck away from one of doyoung’s parties to get a breath of fresh air. the conversation between the two started with a shy jungwoo and cocky doyoung, but by the end of the night jungwoo had known everything he needed to about doyoung. 

this time it was doyoung waiting for jungwoo with two glasses of champagne and a smile that didn’t match his serious demeanor.

“i didn’t see your name on the guestlist.” doyoung said handing him a glass

“i’m sure you did” jungwoo smiled and took a short sip

“you know, for all the lying you have to do for your profession you sure are bad at it.” doyoung suddenly had a sadder look across his face and looked over the balcony towards the distant lights from the city.

“i’m sorry but you know my job always comes first,”

“but at the cost of my life? do you know what this could do to my reputation?” doyoung began to have a more upset tone to his voice

“you knew what you were getting into when we got together. can i even say we’re together, doyoung? you treat me like a fucking concubine!”

doyoung was silent and jungwoo remembered he had a job to do. he swished the remaining champagne in his glass and began to leave. 

“do you remember when we first met?” doyoung said faintly. jungwoo was suddenly still

“it was my birthday party that had turned into my dad’s party and i got away before i snapped and i came here. you were here, dressed like one of the waiters and you were right here, pacing around.”

that was the night of jungwoo’s first mission. he had to get intel on a man that was suspected of smuggling in weapons. someone was becoming suspicious of him and began following him around, and he got away from the party.

“i was so stressed out.” jungwoo said in a low voice

“so was i.” doyoung was away from the balcony and over by jungwoo’s side

jungwoo turned around and looked at doyoung. his features were noticeably softer and doyoungs hand reached for jungwoos. jungwoo accepted it and they stood there hand in hand taking in everything. jungwoo could feel the familiar rush and the only source of the twos light only seemed to become darker. 

“is this okay?” doyoung leaned in a little closer and jungwoo let out a light yes. 

closing the space between them, doyoung’s hand that was previously holding jungwoos went to the small of his back and the other went up to the back of the neck and cheek to bring him closer. doyoung couldn’t get enough of him.

doyoung pulled away and jungwoo opened his eyes.

“i know that day was your first, but let today be your last.”

jungwoo was surprised by the sudden change in mood. doyoung always threw him for a swing, never sure which side of him you were going to be. jungwoo almost didn’t hear what he said. what did doyoung mean by his last? his last mission? did doyoung want jungwoo to be his last fling? whatever doyoung meant he nodded to because in that moment, jungwoo agreed.

doyoung smiled and leaned back in. soon enough, jungwoos hand began roaming underneath doyoung shirt and the other he used to rub doyoungs thigh through his dress pants. jungwoo wanted them off more than he could describe. doyoung broke away from the kiss again but jungwoo’s hands still rubbed everywhere.

“not here. in my room.”

before jungwoo could protest, doyoung walked out and two minutes later jungwoo followed. he was an expert at going undetected, but doyoung was the talk of the party. jungwoo eventually passed by him when he got caught up in the crowd of people and jungwoo beat him to the room.

he sat on the velvet sheets for a while, thinking about his job and he’d be in trouble by the end of the night if his mission wasn’t executed. right in the middle of thinking it, doyoung came through the door and locked it behind him.

“take off your pants and lay face down”

jungwoo obeyed without thinking twice. he put his head in the velvet sheets and perked his ass up as high as he cold. he knew what him and doyoung had wasn’t healthy, but sometimes it was the quick fix he needed. in a sick and twisted way, they were the only ones they could trust.

jungwoo couldn’t see but could feel doyoung come up behind him, grabbing jungwoo’s hips and grinding them against his. jungwoo began to move and act on his own, while doyoung grabbed his hair to bring it off the mattress. doyoung took off his tie and wrapped it around jungwoo’s head, covering his eyes. 

they’ve never done this before

“tell me if it gets too much” doyoung leaned over and whispered in jungwoo’s ear

jungwoo nodded and felt a sting from doyoungs hand collided with his ass. jungwoo was on all fours and yelped, trying to hold back any sound he could.

“turn around”

jungwoo turned as fast as he could without losing balance and he could hear doyoung unzipping his pants. doyoung moved forward so and began rubbing his boxer clad dick on jungwoo’s face.

“you want it don’t you?”

jungwoo nodded, his mouth suddenly feeling dry

“say it.”

“i want it doyoung”

doyoung took his dick out of the boxers and put it up to jungwoo, letting the tip touch his lips. jungwoo took it in slowly and doyoung didn’t waste anytime to begin slowly thrusting, causing jungwoo to take in more. jungwoo tilted his head to take in more and doyoung’s head tipped back to let out a moan.

“it’s been too long, i’m already about to cum.”

doyoung pulled out of jungwoo and naturally jungwoo turned around and stuck his ass up back in the air.

“so well trained.”

doyoung reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. he opened the cap and let it drip onto jungwoos bare ass

to jungwoo, only seconds passed before doyoungs hands were covered with the warming lube and one of his hands on jungwoos dick while the other was guiding his into jungwoo’s dick. jungwoo was a moaning mess, and could feel his legs giving out. doyoung grunted with his thrusts and jungwoo could feel everything turning white.

“i’m going to cum.”

“tell me i’m more important than your job, jungwoo.” doyoungs voice was low and breathy, but more calm in comparison to jungwoo’s unhinged and needy tone.

when jungwoo only nodded in response doyoung stopped thrusting, making the high jungwoo was chasing vanish

“keep going doyoung.”

“not until you say it.”

“please”

“say it.”

jungwoo paused for a split moment and imagined doyoungs cocky face as he looked down at the moaning mess he was.

“you’re more important than my job.”

just like that doyoung started thrusting again and jungwoo’s hands were gripping the sheets.

“say it again.” doyoung smacked jungwoo’s lube covered ass

“you will always be more important than my job doyoung.”

doyoung sped up his actions and jungwoo’s vision was filled with white. he moaned louder than ever and doyoung started getting sloppy, letting jungwoo know he was done too. They both fell onto the bed beside one another and jungwoo took off the tie. he looked at doyoung and the both smiled, chests heaving.

“that was hot.” doyoung said simply.

before jungwoo could agree, there was a harsh banging at the door. 

“I’m busy.” doyoung yelled at the door

“sir there’s men out here saying they need to talk to you immediately.”

The room was silent, and the mood instantly changed. it was a nice feeling while it lasted, but jungwoo and doyoung were awaken from the imaginary land they were always able to escape to. they were starcrossed, and nothing that could last forever. Doyoung put on his clothes and so did jungwoo, and without saying goodbye doyoung slipped out of the room to talk to his clients. 

he was always the first to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work please leave a kudos and/or a comment hehe
> 
> cc: curiouscat.me/pristn


End file.
